Tu mirada
by Marie Vian
Summary: Sentí el enorme llamado de acercarme a él, a esos ojos nocturnos y preciosos, para observarlos más de cerca. ...En la vida pueden venir muchos momentos duros y muchos corazones rotos, pero nunca bajes la vista, alguien podría enamorarse de tu mirada...


En ese asunto yo no era más que una primípara, y sobraba decir que, al no ser yo la tía Alice, esto me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

Mi primer corazón roto

Yo aparentaba perfectamente unos 16 años, y Nahuel no lucia mucho mayor que yo; pero para el idiota yo no era suficiente, a pesar de ser la única de su hibrida especie, pues si yo no sabía tomar o escapar de casa para ir a fiestas como-según el- cualquier adolescente, no le servía de nada.

La gran diferencia es que yo si había llegado a enamorarme de el

¡Torpe Nessie! ¡Torpe Nessie!- me repetí internamente

Donde vuelvas a pensar eso, te castigo cielo- comento mi papa con dulzura, tú no tienes la culpa de nada

A velocidad vampírica mi madre se acercó hasta mí y acuno mi cabeza entre su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra retiraba los caminitos salados que habían quedado bajo mis ojos. La prueba irrefutable de que había llorado

Como si fuera posible ocultarle algo a mi familia, ¡si siempre estaban tan pendientes de mí!

Sabes que me duele verte llorar cariño- musito mi madre, de forma casi inaudible

Siempre dijo que se había enamorado de mis ojos- susurre más para mí misma que para el resto de mi familia. Ya todos hacían presencia en la habitación en la que la tía Alice me había encontrado llorando.

Por eso te comía entera con la mirada cada vez que te veía ¡Ya claro! De tus ojos

El ultimo y sarcástico reproche provino del tío Emmet, quien mantenía una ensombrecida mirada. Creo que si yo hubiera derramado una lagrimas más, el mismo saldría en busca de Nahuel y lo masacraría.

Simplemente digo que mereces algo mejor que ese imbécil- añadió después, con más dulzura- las perlas no se le dan a los cerdos.

Un prolongado silencio se extendió en toda la habitación, hasta que mi mamá comenzó a tararear la nana que papá había compuesto para mí, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. La quietud se quebró, en cuanto nos percatamos del estado hipnótico de la tía Alice.

¿Qué ves?- interrogo mi padre

Este último mantenía la vista en ella, de un momento a otro sus ojos reflejaron preocupación y su frente comenzó a convertirse poco a poco en un ceño fruncido. Me preocupe, y desee poder tener su poder en ese momento, para poder espiar en la mente de la tía Alice en busca de la visión que lo había obligado a poner esa cara. Pero como yo me encargaba de proyectar pensamientos y no de leerlos, me conformaría con preguntar.

¿Qué sucede?

Finalmente su vista regreso, y luego de parpadear un par de veces, nos observó nuevamente, y sonrió.

No se lo digas- susurro mi padre en tono suplicante, en su dirección

Tiene derecho a saberlo Edward- exclamo ella en respuesta, sin molestarse en bajar su tono de voz como lo había hecho mi progenitor- de una u otra forma sucederá, y lo sabes

El aun preocupado Edward Cullen, bajo la vista y se quedó observando a mi madre mientras mi tía comenzaba a hablarme

Sabes que mis visiones respecto a tu futuro no son claras, y sigo sin entender porque. Pero en lo poco que pude visualizar te vi a ti, y a alguien tomando tu mano mientras sonreía en tu dirección. Me gustaría saber quién.

¡Sí! Ojala supiéramos quien- tercio mi padre, en un tono bajo

La tía Alice se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y continuó

E ignorando a mi celoso hermano, me atrevo a decir que pronto conocerás a alguien especial que te hará enormemente feliz.

Pues este celoso hermano prefiere creer que no será pronto- señalo papá

Debido a ese comentario, mi enojada tía le lanzo una mirada envenenada. Él era el único que se atrevía a cuestionar sus inequívocas visiones. Sin decir nada más, la pequeña chica de cabello erizado de aproximó hasta mi papá con el dedo meñique extendido.

¿Quieres apostar?- interroga con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Note una nota de duda en los dorados ojos de mi padre, pero extendió el meñique, rodeando el de la tía Alice

No debería, pero adelante- musitó- ¿qué quieres apostar?

Nessie encontrara el amor de su vida en aproximadamente 48 horas- dijo sin una gota de duda-si es así, me quedare con tu volvo, si no, te daré mi Porshe.

Un auto nuevo- una sonrisa alumbro en su rostro- me encantara

Ruega por tener suerte, Edward Cullen- termino mi tía, y separo su dedo

Mientras todos hacían comentarios triviales respecto a la apuesta, me limite a abrir la ventana de par en par y salí por esta sin decir nada más, ya cansada de escuchar la palabra "amor".

Volveré luego- pensé para mi padre

Corrí a través del bosque sin detenerme a ver qué dirección estaba tomando. Había llovido hace poco, las gotas de roció chocaban en mi rostro de una forma agradable, y me mantuvieron ocupada hasta que me detuve al percatarme de mi improvisado destino.

La Push

Mi mama siempre me había hablado de este lugar, pero la rotunda negativa de mi papa en cuanto le comente que deseaba venir, me había detenido. La verdad no entendía cual era si manía de respecto a mantenerme alejada de este lugar, era simple y llanamente precioso.

Avance mientras el aroma del mar y madera me inundaba los pulmones, y me deje caer de rodillas en la arena. Las traicioneras gotas saladas de amontonaron en mis ojos nuevamente. Supe que cualquier intento por retenerlas seria en vano, y aprovechando que estaba completamente sola, me deje llevar y comencé a llorar.

Aunque la verdad, sentía que no estaba sola

El salado de mis lágrimas se mezclaba con el del mar mientras rememoraba las palabras de la tía Alice. "Pronto conocerás a alguien especial, que te hará enormemente feliz"

¡Si claro!

De seguro mi pobre tía Alice perdería su Porshe amarillo, cuando pasaran las 48 horas y yo siguiera sola y triste. Mi madre decía que yo era uno de los seres más bellos de la tierra, mi abuelo Carlisle decía que parecía un ángel, y la tía Rosalie aseguraba que yo era una reina, pero ninguno de esos halagaos me había vuelto inmune al dolor de un corazón roto

Ni seres como nosotros nos salvamos de eso. Soy inmortal, inmune a la vejez, no al amor o al dolor.

No creía poder encontrar el amor de nuevo. Mi corazón pertenecía enteramente a Nahuel

En medio de mi silencioso llanto sentí el peso de unos ojos sobre mí. Me negué a alzar la vista, Nahuel aseguraba haberse enamorado de mi mirada, bien, ya nuca nadie más lo haría, pues la mantendría oculta.

Espere que se marchara, con mis orbes chocolate clavadas en la arena, pero la curiosidad mezclada con el temor pudieron más que el dolor, por lo que finalmente levante la vista de manera lenta, y observe a corta distancia a un chico alto y musculoso, de tez morena y suave, y cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos. Me observaba inmóvil desde su sitio de manera hipnótica, completamente diferente a la de la tía Alice, pues ella observaba a la nada cuando una visión cruzaba su mente. Este chico me observaba específicamente a mí.

Sentí el enorme llamado de acercarme a él, a esos ojos nocturnos y preciosos, para observarlos más de cerca. Pero el corazón se aceleró, en cuanto lo vi aproximándose a mí.

Le dedique una involuntaria sonrisa y una de mis miradas más dulces. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la mía, su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos me deslumbro al instante. ¡Y yo siempre pensé que no había sonrisa más perfecta que la torcida y encantadora que dedicaba mi papá!.

Se detuvo frente a mí, y sin ningún atisbo de duda, tomo mis manos. De repente sentí un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo, mi mente volar y un rubor intenso inundo mis mejillas, en nombre "Nahuel" desapareció de mi mente, mientras el rostro de este encantador joven iba tomando su lugar.

Las palabras de la tía Alice regresaron a mi nuevamente "Alguien tomando tu mano mientras sonreía en tu dirección" "alguien especial que te hará enormemente feliz"

Creo que mi papa perdería si lindo Volvo, pues algo en mi interior me decía que estaba frente a ese alguien

Hola- susurro dulcemente- soy Jacob

_En la vida pueden venir muchos momentos duros y muchos corazones rotos, pero nunca bajes la vista, alguien podría enamorarse de tu mirada._


End file.
